Talk:Levely Arc
Yonkou Ok this really needs to end. Yonkou literally means Four Emperors. Luffy can't be a 5th member of something that means 4. The talk page for Yonkou already decided not to call him one too. SeaTerror (talk) 06:37, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Whatever we want to believe, as of now, Luffy is an emperor, meaning the Yonko do not exist anymore, they are the Gokou. In my personal opinion, I think Luffy is like an intern emperor trying to get the job but he won't get the job until after Wano. BloodKills (talk) Morgans doesn't decide that. It was just his opinion. SeaTerror (talk) 06:54, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Morgans only wrote that to sell papers. It's not official. Morgans isn't the Marines. 06:57, May 5, 2018 (UTC) No one decides it. It's just how the world sees someone. There is no one who can claim someones else to be an emperor, it's just the popoular opinion. Watch Tekking101, Joy_Boy_Theories and Black Leg VinSmoke's videos on the matter, you might understand what I mean BloodKills (talk) The talk page decided not to officially place him in the group; that doesn't change anything about what Morgans considers him. It makes no sense to call him an Emperor when that's not the word we use for anything else related to the Yonko on the wiki Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:10, May 5, 2018 (UTC) To be clear, I don't object to referring to him as "The Fifth Emperor". But the Yonko should be mentioned with that, considering we never use the word Emperor anywhere else except for Emperors of the Underworld. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:28, May 5, 2018 (UTC) "Fifth Emperor of the Sea" is literally what it says in the chapter. ５番目の「海の皇帝 (Go-banme no Umi no Kōtei). Why wouldn't you use the phrase Oda uses? 17:17, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Actually it does make sense not to use the word Yonkou since it LITERALLY means Four Emperors. You can't have a 5th member of something that means four. So anything where it mentions the word Yonkou and relating to Luffy like that should be removed. SeaTerror (talk) 19:09, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Personally I feel it is more of an unofficial announcement, and is better left as a minor note or trivia piece for both here and the Yonko page, but should not be considered as official until the later appropriate time when more information becomes available. -Adv193 (talk) 19:13, May 5, 2018 (UTC) If there's a trivia note then it should just say Emperor. SeaTerror (talk) 19:31, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Is this the big thread for Luffy's status? Or is the bulk of it happening somewhere else? In any case, you know how in the real world, there are a couple people who have been called "The Fifth Beatle"? Well there are still only four actual Beatles. Morgans gave Luffy a nickname, and it's likely going to stick. The world is going to know Luffy as "The Fifth Emperor", just as they knew him as a "Supernova" and "The Worst Generation". But I don't think this position actually affects the status of the current four Emperors. It's a one-sided relationship. So if I had it my way, we would consider "Fifth Emperor" to be canon as it pertains to Luffy, but colloquial as it pertains to the Yonko. 20:10, May 5, 2018 (UTC) The decision regarding Luffy's status was already made at Talk:Yonko. Regarding the term, it should be 'Emperor' for the reasons stated by ST and the AWC. 20:32, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Let's translate Yonko and Shichibukai Meshack (talk) 20:53, May 5, 2018 (UTC) No. SeaTerror (talk) 21:00, May 5, 2018 (UTC)